


Barry Allen's Life Goal To Make Oliver Queen Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, drunk, flarrow, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen notices Oliver Queen doesn't smile a lot and by god that's gonna change!<br/>But first Barry has to deal with his uncontrollable love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Substance Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> May make a series??? Of this ??? I like it a lot and WOW IVE NEVER DRANK BEFORE AND IT REEAAAALLY SHOWS IN THIS PROMPT

"Ollie." The man behind the door sighed.

"Ollie!" Barry repeated, bouncing up and down like a child. Oliver looked very tired. It was quite late, and Barry had not been asleep yet. Cisco has been trying to develop a 'speedster-proof alcoholic beverage' for what he describes as, science. Barry is the only speedster. Needless to say, Cisco made Barry get drunk off his ass for science.

"What are you doing, Barry? It's" – he took a moment to glance at the clock – "almost one."

"Yeah. I ran here. Wanted to talk. Can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he pushed past the broad man and headed straight for the kitchen. When Oliver rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he followed him, and saw Barry bent over, rummaging in his fridge. When he peaked his head up, he had been taking a bite of cold, day old pizza. "You know somethin', Ollie? You're a good guy. I like you!"

"Barry, you shouldn't have ran all this way, especially drunk – Christ, what did Ramon give you? Pure alcohol? You smell like a brewery," he mumbled, watching the man duck down and finally shut the door with the whole pizza box. Barry set it on the counter, then lifted himself up and sat on it himself, crossing his legs underneath each other, staring down at the box with dilated eyes as he munched on crusts. "you should stay here for the night."

Barry placed a hand over his heart – well, if it were on the different side – to dramatically show his appreciation. "Aw, Ollie! You care about me!" He smiled widely, looking slightly down at Oliver as he approached him. Barry pointed his finger at him, wagging it slightly, "You know something? They're wrong about you. Everyone says, 'don't think about him Barry', 'he's a bad person Barry', even Joe tried to stop me from coming and god knows he's so eager to get rid of me after telling him about, you know, zoom zoom-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "-But inside, Oliver Queen, you're just sweet sugar and cream. Like a Twinkie," he paused, eyes widening slightly. "Oh, a Twinkie sounds good. Do you have Twinkies, Ollie?"

"No," Oliver said, putting his hands on the counter on either side of the boy, staring up at him. "But I have a twink. On my counter, at one in the morning who ran 600 miles to raid my fridge." B

arry scoffed, then shook his head, "I'm too old to be a twink, Ollie," he said, setting down the crust of his pizza.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look very kissable when you're drunk?"

Barry almost fell off the counter. He blinked, licking his lips slightly. "No,"

"Well you do. I bet you still taste like whatever you're drinking, frankly, I'm getting drunk off the thought," he whispered that last bit as he inched closer to Barry's mouth. It was silent, for the most part. You could hear the dishwasher still whirring, but other than that, just Barry's stumbling for words - his breath. Christ, his breath. Just as there lips where about to meet, Oliver stepped back, holding the flask of whatever Cisco had made him in his hands.

Barry looked like a kicked puppy. "Wha–? No!"

Oliver smiled, leaning against the counter across from his friend, smelling the flask and flinching. "Oh god, that's NyQuil, straight up," he said tiredly, setting the flask down.

"And here I thought you wanted to kiss me! But Ollie only steals booze and hearts."

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" Barry blinked. And then blushed. And then, in a spur of red light, was out of Starling City.


	2. Coffee & Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver pays a visit to Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for spelling, I don't proof read.   
> I love Christmas. I am actually getting the tree out right now and I'm gonna put it up later. I'll write more of this because I really like it and it's easy to right!  
> Enjoy this lil thing inspired by otpprompts' "Imagine your OTP (not in a relationship yet) going into a coffee shop or restaurant and when they go back out there’s a mistletoe hung above the door that the cashier points out. Person A protests and Person B just reaches up and kisses Person A, saying it’s just a harmless tradition."

Three months later, Oliver Queen was in Central City. Felicity thinks it's business. It's not.   
"Hey Iris," he said, standing in the door frame of Jitters. Iris looked up, blinking in confusion for a moment before she realized who it was.   
"Hey, Oliver. What are you doing here?" She said, setting down a pot of coffee and walking towards him. Oliver put his hand out, not wanting her to come forward.   
"I'm looking for Barry," he said. "Have you seen him?"  
Iris was about to reply when Oliver heard a laugh behind him, the younger man appearing beside him in the door frame. Iris smiled, "speak of the devil!"  
Oliver smiled at Barry, but the man just looked smug. He was sober now – thank god, but still had his bravado. With his arms crossed, the boy leaned against the door frame. "Ollie," he said, and Oliver has a flash back of the drunken boy in his kitchen. The boy grinned, ear to ear, excited and surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you," Oliver said slightly. The murmuring of the crowd at Jitters caught his attention. Oliver eyed over each one, but something specific caught his eye. This wasn't "holy shit that's Oliver Queen", no. This was something else. Oliver looked up.   
Mistletoe.   
The parasitic flowering plant associated with kissing. Oliver never understood that.   
Barry saw, too, and was almost as red as the plant. He refused to speak. He tried backing up nervously, but only ran into the door frame.   
"Oh wow – that's – that's unfortunate, you think? W-Well, let's, uh... you want coffee? I can pay–"  
Oliver stepped closer than ever before to the boy. Barry said something in refusal, but Oliver put a hand on Barry's cheek, and Oliver noticed things he's never noticed about anyone.   
The freckles spreading around his nose as he blushed, the way his bottom lip was quivering, and even the slight scar along his jawline – it was so tiny, unnoticeable, and his unshaven beard covered it. Oliver put another hand on the boy's hip, and the boy turned his head, looking at the people who looked right back at him. As soon as the boy turned his head backs Oliver, he planted a small, chaste kiss on his lips.   
When he pulled away, Barry was almost shaking.   
"Calm down, Barry. It's only harmless tradition."


	3. Saved by the Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barry comes close to dealing with his uncontrollable love for Ollie and then Felicity stops him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TERRIBLE IM SO SORRY

The ballroom was lit up in lights – in the middle of the room stood a tall pine tree, wrapped in lights. The room smelled of egg nog and stale cigarettes and for a moment Barry cursed Oliver for letting Roy smoke in his house.   
A familiar figured stood underneath the mistletoe. Oliver.  
"Good evening, Mr. Allen," Oliver said, approaching Barry. He smiled, and for a moment Barry swore the world stopped for a moment, just to focus on that singularity, that flaw; all of the lights in that room, Oliver lit up the brightest. All of the smiles, and Oliver was the only one that truly seemed, in that moment, wholesome and protected. Out of all the people, how was Oliver the only one Barry seemed so comforted by? It was like having the wings of an angel constantly wrapped tight around his throat; feathers comforting while they squeeze the life out of you. He was an enigma, a goddamn life raft in the middle of the ocean. The corners of Oliver's lips twitched slightly as he looked up and down Barry, "You look nice," he said, and Barry can practically see the wings unfurl from his back.   
Barry returned the smile, bowing his head. Longingly, Barry replied in a manner he was sure his third grade etiquette teacher would cry over. "Evening to you too, Mr. Queen," he grinned softly. "And thank you, this isn't my first party are Queen manor, I felt appropriate to dress nicely for you."  
Oliver smiled, reaching out and resting a hand on Barry's shoulder. "It's been too long, Barry. I've missed you."  
Barry nodded, "I've missed you too, Ollie. We haven't talked much since–"  
"The Undertaking, yes, Barry, I know." Oliver said, smile disappearing. Barry felt his heart sink. His angel was hurt.  
Barry shook his head, "I'm sorry, Oliver. I know you lost some friends."  
His angel blinked softly, staring at the ground and taking his hand off Barry's shoulder, looking up and smiling once more, and Barry tried to ignore his watery eyes. "No matter. These are the holidays, Barry," he said, taking a glass of champagne off a waiter's plate and giving him a slight nod of approval before turning his attention back to Barry and offering him the drink. Slowly, Barry reached out and took it, making Oliver's smile grow. "This is a time to think about all the fleeting things in life. To appreciate all the–" Oliver paused, raising his glass. "–wonderful, beautiful things."  
Barry smiled, raising his glass to meet Oliver's. "Here, here," Barry beamed, taking a sip of the champagne. "Hey, while I have you here, can I talk to you about something?"  
Oliver nodded, reassuring Barry he can talk to him about anything. Oliver rested his free hand on Barry's shoulder, leading him to the side of the room. When they came to a stop, Barry fidgeted, setting his glass down on the table behind Oliver, whose eyebrows furrowed at the younger man. Barry scratched the back of his neck, looking at everything in room except Oliver. "Look, I haven't been honest with you."  
Oliver's heart sunk; Barry could tell, he looked like a kicked puppy. Oliver just cleared his throat. "What do you mean? Wells? Is he–"  
"He's been dealt with, Ollie, it's not about business, it's about…" Barry racked his brain, trying to think of the right words. He remembered Oliver telling him something in Jitters back in Central City when Barry was still hung up on Iris. "It's about the heart."  
Oliver looked confused now. Barry shifted, trying to figure out what the hell to do with his hands while he talked about his gay shambles. Oliver watched Barry twist and turn, trying to figure out what to do. Barry opened his mouth, stuttering and spewing out syllables. Oliver noticed his breath stink of alcohol, but he wasn't drunk; his metabolism made sure to dismiss any hope of getting drunk on the tequila he loved — and forgetting the gay, gay shambles he mentioned prior — and not the terrible NyQuil–tasting alcohol Cisco whips up for him. Finally, Oliver just set down his glass too, looking at the man with kind eyes and smiling. "Nothing you say will make me hate you any more than I already do," Oliver said. Barry blinked. "That was a joke."  
"Right," Barry said quietly, clearing his throat. "Uh... Oliver, I–"  
"Barry? Barry Allen?" A voice said behind them. Felicity. She smiled and ran towards them.   
Oliver smirked at Barry. "Saved by the tech."


End file.
